Dalya au pays des Hobbits
by Moonyah
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Dalya, une jeune femme à qui la vie réserve bien des surprises, mais qui ne le sait pas encore... La nouvelle année est là mais Dalya ne veut rien changer à sa routine, et ce malgré son amie qui la supplie de sortir changer d'air avec elle : "Non, je préfère encore me retaper la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux". Parfois il faut faire attention à ce qu'on dit...


**~ Chapitre 1 : Am stram gram ~**

L'histoire que je m'apprête à vous raconter peut vous paraître étrange, délurée, sans queue ni tête ou bien d'autres choses encore qui renvoient à cette même idée de « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins ? ». Toujours est-il que les faits relatés dans ce récit sont réels, dans un monde au moins et peut-être dans le vôtre aussi…

C'est l'histoire de Dalya, une jeune femme à qui la vie réservait bien des surprises, mais qui ne le savait pas encore, et pour l'instant ses jours semblaient se suivre et se ressembler. Une nouvelle année venait de commencer et Dalya était ainsi entrée en période de dépression post-début d'année, mais si vous savez bien, cette fameuse période où vous vous rendez compte que vos bonnes résolutions du 1er de l'an portent bien leur nom puisqu'elles ne semblent être faîtes que pour exister ce seul et unique jour. Puis vient le temps de faire le bilan sur l'année précédente et pour Dalya les comptes sentaient mauvais, elle se trouvait très insatisfaite de la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie depuis quelques temps. Ses études allaient bientôt toucher à leur fin et elle en était finalement à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie. Jusque-là elle s'était contentée de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle sans jamais poser d'objection car honnêtement, ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas avoir à prendre de décision elle-même. Elle s'était ainsi tranquillement laissée portée par le courant, n'ayant plus qu'à tendre les bras pour saisir un Bac par ci, une licence par là…mais le courant avait perdu de son intensité, les eaux avaient commencées à s'assécher et bientôt il faudrait marcher…

Heureusement pour Dalya, elle pouvait compter sur sa meilleure amie pour lui remonter le moral, de gré ou de force d'ailleurs. Il est vrai que Julie avait pratiquement dû la trainer hors de son lit jusqu'à sa salle de bain afin de la rendre présentable au reste de l'humanité avant de la faire sortir de sa « tanière d'Hermite reclus du reste de la société et qui compte finir ses jours seul et oublié de tous » selon Julie.

\- « Ce soir, je t'emmène dans ce nouveau bar branché que Stephan m'a fait découvrir » déclara Julie, puis elle ajouta avec un air de ne pas y toucher « et qui sait, il se pourrait bien que l'on rencontre quelques-uns de ces amis, apparemment ils aiment bien traîner là-bas. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dalya pour complétement percer à jour le plan machiavélique de son amie.

\- « Oh non, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Ôte-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête, tes plans pourris j'en ai déjà eu ma dose merci » dit Dalya sur un ton qui se voulait définitif.

\- « Ola, calmos mon petit Hermite effarouché, tu sais je ne comptais pas te marier ce soir hein ! C'est juste une sortie histoire de rencontrer du monde, de voir de nouvelles têtes et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'une de ces tête te reviendras plus que les autres, puis peut-être que les paroles qui en sortiront ne te seront pas désagréables et peut-être encore que cette tête apparaîtra être miraculeusement attachée à un corps et peut-être enfin te rendras tu comptes qu'il s'agit d'une personne et que tu aimerais profiter de sa compagnie pour faire plus amples connaissance ? » se défendit Julie.

\- « Mouais, mais non, ce sera sans moi », se contenta de répliquer Dalya.

\- « Argh mais sérieusement ! Au rythme où vont les choses, tu vas finir seule dans un vieil appart' miteux avec des chats pour seule compagnie ! » s'exclama Julie dans un mélange de colère et de désespoir.

\- « Rhâ mais toi sérieux faut que t'arrêtes de regarder _confessions intimes,_ apparemment ça te laisse des séquelles. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que c'est que ce discours de dénigrement sur la compagnie ô combien vénérable de nos chers félins ? » répondit Dalya avec une pointe d'amusement en voyant la tête que prenait son amie. Elle comprenait qu'elle s'en faisait pour elle et qu'elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de la « remettre dans le droit chemin » selon ses propres dires, et Julie était convaincue qu'un homme était nécessaire afin d'achever ce dessein.

\- « Tu ne viens vraiment pas » lâcha Julie.

\- « Non, je préfère encore me retaper la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux ».

Et sur ce, Julie s'en alla en claquant la porte afin d'évacuer sa frustration. Dalya avait pu être sèche dans sa réponse à l'invitation de son amie, mais elle la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que si elle lui avait donné ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule ouverture, Julie se serait engouffrée dedans et elle savait par expérience que c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouvait coincée à faire semblant d'écouter un type déblatérer sur la stupidité des cours, de son ex, d'un certain sélectionneur sportif et de la vie en général bien qu'elle serait sans doute bien plus belle avec une personne à ses côté…et blablabla, tout ça en ne se contentant pas de la regarder dans les yeux. Bref, elle en était donc à revêtir son pyjama et sa robe de chambre « ours polaire » qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement afin d'entamer dans les règles de l'art sa soirée cocooning. « Quel film vais-je bien pouvoir regarder ? » se demandait-elle tout en longeant du regard les DVD alignés dans l'étagère au-dessus de la télévision.

\- « Laissons le sort en décider » souffla-t-elle finalement. « Am stram gram, pic et pic et colégram, bour et bour et ratatam, Am stram gram ! »

Elle saisit le DVD et put alors lire en lettres d'or « Le seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau », elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'ironie du sort. Elle n'était pas vraiment fan du Seigneur des Anneaux, Julie elle en revanche en était complétement dingue, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait forcé à regarder la trilogie entière. La seule bonne chose avec son obsession était qu'elle avait été tellement absorbée par les films qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Dalya dormait la plupart du temps. Et là, c'est comme si son karma lui revenait en pleine figure pour avoir offensée son amie toute à l'heure et la mettait au défi d'assumer les paroles qu'elle avait eu : « Je préfère encore me retaper la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux ». Et bien soit, puisque le destin semblait en avoir décidé ainsi, elle regarderait ce fameux long-métrage qui paraissait avoir tant d'effet sur certaines personnes…


End file.
